Mobile Suit Gundam EVA: Post Impact 0015
by Madman with a Mobile Suit
Summary: A train station gets attacked. 10 years later, NERV is caught in a very different version of the angel war UNDERGOING REWRITE FOR QUALITY CONTROL!
1. CH1: Declaration of War

**I took a look at what I'd written, and decided that it was pretty bad. re-write is now in progress. author notes are untouched.**

 **Okay, so this is basically my second fic, and this is the Prologue. I'm new to having an account, so if any of you can point out the basic mistakes I mad, that would be very much appreciated. don't worry, this is just begining, and what I have planned should be GOOD. my aim here is to deconstruct the Ultimate mecha deconstruction by applying the only work to be more thurough in it's 0 deconstruction to it (seriously, 08th MS Team is the most realistic giant robot show ever, and the rest of the UC era (until about F91) isn't that bad either). as such, things in EVA will be very different, like SEELE/NERV's sheer amount of powr getting nerf'd.**

 **therefore, NGE will now become FAR more realistic. by which I mean, actually believable.**

 **also, I obviously DON'T own Gundam or NGE. I'm just having some fun with them.**

 **okay, 'nuff said. now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **JANUARY 22, 2015 - 15 YEARS SINCE 2ND IMPACT - TOKYO 3 - JAPAN**

* * *

" _Due to the current state of emergency, all communications have been redirected for Priority 1 channels."_

Shinji Ikari slammed the phone back into it's cradle. "Why the hell did I even agree to this?" he moaned, looking at the city around him, adjusting the EFSF Uniform he was wearing. It was a quiet day out.

Too quiet. It probably had something to do with the giant monster he could now see in the distance, being swarmed by dozens of the JSSDF's VTOL gunships.

Well then.

THAT explained what the emergency was. It was just Shinji's luck that a giant monster attacked on the same day that he couldn't easily get to his Gundam [G]. This day was well on it's way down the crapper.

* * *

The moment that the monster had appeared, Tokyo-3's evacuation had begun. People were cleared off the streets, headcounts were performed, and shelters were sealed. In theory, every living person in the fortress-city was contained in underground survival shelters capable f withstanding the shockwave of an air-bursting nuclear bomb. This was the first part of a carefully organized and meticulously scheduled plan. The second part, which was executed simultaneously, saw over one hundred tanks and other assorted Mobile Artillery units being arranged on the roads outside of the city, all aiming at the shore, while bombers and VTOLs were readied for takeoff at a moment's notice. The entire process was carefully monitored by both NERV and JSSDF technicians. Within two hours, the entire city was ready for battle.

There was also a third group preparing for war, one that neither of the others knew about. One that had been tasked with overseeing this battle by the United Nations. The Laplace Combat Oversight organization. They had an orbital carrier preparing to unleash a massive force of various Mobile Suits onto what they could tell was going to be an immense conflict.

They also had a man on the ground, one Ensign Shinji Ikari, who had no clue about what he had wandered into. That changed shortly after the battle began, as tanks, jets, and helicopters were decimated by the monster, code-named "Angel-03". Having the burning wreckage of a VTOL slam into the ground a short distance away from them is not something the average person can ignore, after all, and Shinji was by no means extraordinary.

He also noticed the blue Renault Alpine skidding to a stop just inches away from him, being driven by the purple-haired woman that was supposed to pick him up. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get in!" she yelled, startling Shinji into action. "You're late," he responded, quickly throwing his bags into the back seat before climbing in. "yeah, well you can blame that thing for MAKING me late," was her defence, as she slammed the gas pedal down and threw the car in reverse, making it leap back the way it came.

As they performed a 180-degree turn and went flying back into the forward gears, Shinji was suddenly VERY glad that he'd remembered to buckle his seatbelt.

* * *

"It's worthless! They can't do a thing to that monster!"

"All units, retreat!"

Gendo Ikari's smirk was carefully hidden by the gloved hands that were clenched in front of his face. The military's insistence on involving themselves in the battle had been their undoing. In his mind, the military had nothing that could stand against an Angel. Sooner or later, they would see the futility of their actions, and then they would hand control of this operation over to NERV. They had nothing left, and so they would give up the fight.

One of the Generals overseeing this conflict made a phone call. "All options are expended. Deploy the package," he ordered.

A Missile Silo located approximately 300 kilometres away from Tokyo-3 opened and a cruise missile was fired, streaking it's way towards the battlefield.

Gendo's smirk faded a little it. It would appear that the JSSDF was more persistent than the Scenario had planned for.

* * *

Unfortunately for Shinji, the retreat signal didn't get sent to Misato's car.

It was even more unfortunate that Misato had chosen to pull over -now that they had put a good distance between themselves and the battle- and see what was happening.

Misato Katsuragi had obviously not heard what curiosity did to the cat.

"Why are we pulling over?" Shinji asked, thus eliminating him from the pool of Potential Darwin Award Winners.

"I just want to take a look at the fight. Don't worry, we'll be quick," Misato reassured., leaning over him with a pair of binoculars, making one Shinji Ikari feel uncomfortable, as teenage boys typically feel when a beautiful woman is leaning over them. It's biology, get over it.

"They're retreating, why are they retrea-"

The bombshell dropped. Literally and figuratively.

"SHINJI! GET DOWN!"

Several things happened at once. Misato grabbed Shinji,and yanked him down into the seat, Shinji's discomfort skyrocketed, and a missile flew into the Third Angel's A.T. Field. Three kilometres away, the camera's on a group of Gelgoogs and Zaku IIs polarized.

* * *

 **KABOOM!**

* * *

Misato's car was blasted across the ground, flipping over like clothes in a washing machine, before coming to rest on it's side, covered in dents and missing all it's windows. Miraculously, it's occupant's were unharmed. Shaken, but alright.

* * *

"HAH! WE DID IT!"

"TAKE THAT, YOU KAIJU WANNABE!"

"WE KILLED THE BASTARD!"

"Hold on, the sensor's haven't come back online yet."

Out of all the JSSDF representatives, General Watanabe was the only one to consider celebrating premature. If anything, he grew even more tense.

"Sensor's clearing... Sensor's online! Blue Waveform detected! The Angel is still active!"

The celebratory mood came crashing down. In the midst of all this emotion, Watanabe sighed and made another phone call. "No joy on target, requesting alternatives," he said.

The reply was as expected. "We're pulling back, NERV's in charge . It's all in their hands now. Let's pray they don't screw up." "NERV is prepared for this conflict. It's the reason we exist," Gendo responded. "Very well. We'll let you handle the Angel then". With that, the Generals departed.

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki leaned closer to Gendo Ikari, intending to converse unheard with his former student. "Rei is still unable to pilot," he commented.

"Hai, Sensei. A spare is being delivered," came the reply.

"Really? What if he didn't survive the blast? Do you have a contingency ready?"

Gendo didn't reply. How could he? Shinji WAS the contingency.

* * *

 **So, that's Chapter 1. how'd I do? Too wordy? too short? leave a review and let me know, cause I can't improve otherwise. don't have an account? that's okay, guest reviews ARE allowed, my only request is that you sign them so that I know who to address my reply to in the next author's note.**

 **don't worry, folks, giant robots WILL do battle some time in the next few chapters. Unit 01 might not show up, but I guarantee that some Mobile Suits are gonna fight.**

 **HEADING OUT!**


	2. CH2: Out of the Sky (Part 1)

**Umm, do I really need to put in another disclaimer? because I already did that last time.**

* * *

 **JANUARY 22, 2015 - 15 YEARS SINCE 2ND IMPACT - TOKYO 3 - JAPAN**

* * *

The most common opinion on how to combat giant monsters has in recent years been to use escalating firepower, the argument being that eventually the weapons deployed will be of sufficient force to at least repel any invading kaiju. There are two critical flaws to this argument: the first is that eventually the firepower that is being deployed will eventually hit the point where collateral damage becomes inevitable, and that said collateral damage will be on an overwhelming scale.

The second is that this approach stands a very reasonable chance of merely pissing the kaiju off, thus wasting perfectly good weapons and causing an unnecessary amount of damage if nuclear weapons are deployed.

This is precisely what had happened during the battle against the Third Angel, and it had a rather unfortunate side effect: not only had the Angel healed rapidly, it had also taken the chance to upgrade, growing thicker body armour and more powerful muscles. It had evidently noted that the humans could actually hurt it, so it had adapted accordingly.

It was also pissed off beyond all reason. Fortunately, what injuries it had taken had forced it to regenerate most of it's body mass, a process that would take several hours.

This was little consolation to one Rebecca Hobbs, as she had been acting as a forward scout for her Mobile Suit Unit when she saw the JSSDF retreat, and had come to a similar conclusion to Misato: _If they're retreating now, then I should probably do the same._ She did so quite quickly, using the Zaku II she was piloting to get away from the battlefield in a big hurry. An act that brought her out from the hill she was hiding behind, and into the path of the shockwave.

Physics are a surprisingly interesting field, the only problem being that most teachers are terrible at telling you what makes them interesting. What makes physics interesting is the effect that they have on objects around them. For example, a Zaku II travelling away from a several megaton blast at high speed using it's thrusters will be picked up by the shockwave and will travel for some distance, where as one standing still is less likely to do so, and probably won't travel as far.

In this case, the Zaku came to rest quite forcefully on another hill, where physics once again kicked in. The Zaku's armour dented, it's camera was destroyed, and the cooling and communications systems were ruined. Rebecca, however, was just shaken up. If there was one thing that the Laplace Organization did when they recommissioned the Zaku II suits, it was bringing the safety up to their usual high standards.

* * *

Misato's car could apparently survive anything. That was the only reasonable explanation for why Shinji and Misato could walk away from an N^2 blast unscathed. As far as Shinji was concerned, workmanship and quality control had saved his life, and that was the end of it. To even consider the alternative explanation -that Misato had gotten them BOTH below the edge of the window, and thus out of the worst of the ride- would require acknowledging that the two of them had spent the brief roller-coaster ride in a VERY compromising position, and he wasn't about to give her that kind of ammunition.

This obvious attempt at denial would be easier if she'd let go of him, though, but Shinji had a solution for that, too. He'd just close his eyes and pretend that Misato wasn't still holding onto him while he tried to make his escape. Shinji reached for his seatbelt buckle, grasping at where he THOUGHT it should be, only to get a handful of something he didn't recognize. It felt quite warm, though.

Wait a minute...

"Uh, Shinji? I don't really mind the attention, but this is kinda a bad time,"

Well, that was the end of that. Within a minute, Shinji had undone his seatbelt, scrambled over Misato and out of the car. That hadn't done his blood pressure any favours, and he knew that his blush was VERY visible. "Too easy," Misato smirked, knowing precisely why he was blushing. It was actually pretty cute...

That particular train of thought was violently (but temporarily) derailed once she got a good look at what was behind them. "What's that thing?" she cautiously asked Shinji, hoping that the answer she got was a good one. Shinji looked towards the object of her curiosity, immediately identifying what looked like a giant, green, heavily damaged robot. "that's a Zaku II!" Shinji yelped, scrambling towards it. Misato had heard of the Laplace organization's Zaku before, but she'd honestly paid little attention to it, so her ignorance can be forgiven.

Shinji's priority at the moment was the Mobile Suit's pilot, but he wasn't too worried. He'd been an MS mechanic before coming to Tokyo-3, so he knew that the MS had quite effectively protected the pilot, and that whoever they were, they were most likely alive. He climbed onto the machine's massive chest and hit the emergency release lever on the cockpit, revealing to him a very familiar face. "Becky?!"

"Hey, Shin. Hope I didn't worry you too much." Sure enough, the pilot was Rebecca Hobbs, ace pilot and Shinji Ikari's best friend. "Uh, Shinji? My ride's trashed. You mind giving me a ride?" Did I mention that she could be a freeloader extraordinaire when she wanted to? Because she really could.

Shinji just sighed, something inside him giving up. _'Sure, why not?'_ he thought to himself. _'It's not like this day could actually manage to get any weirder!'_

* * *

 **Okay, that's done, now I need to go to bed. Anyway, you won't find Becky Hobbs anywhere in either show, since she's my OC. also, some backstory revealed for Shinji. you'll get more as time goes by, so don't worry.**


End file.
